


Light On

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Song Lyrics, i never know what to write here, its hot, maggie likes shawn mendes, thank you chyler leigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: Maggie wants to take things slowly.orthe one in which Maggie likes Shawn Mendes





	Light On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusfl0wer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/gifts).



> wrote this to my angel who absolutely ADORES Shawn Mendes, i hope she likes it!
> 
> i hope y'all like it too <3  
> just so you know, english isn't my mother language, so be nice to me.  
> this is unbetaed so y'all will have to deal with my mistakes, just as i do every day lol

It was the beginning of their relationship, when things were still a little awkward, a little untouched, a little too new. Of course that meant a delicious rush of discovering new things every day, like how much Alex enjoyed to sing out loud in the car, like how much Maggie loved bonsai trees and puppies, like how Alex got goosebumps everywhere when she was kissed in that right spot behind her ear, or like how Maggie had a lotus flower tattoo on the small of her back. But it also meant shyness… It meant not knowing if holding hands in public was okay, if calling the other by nicknames was too soon, if kissing with tongue was too much, if touching here and there was ticklish, or painful because of some injury.

Maggie knew that intimacy was still awkward for Alex. The redhead wasn’t at ease when it came to sex. They had already had sex, a couple of times, and it was awesome, frantic, crazy hot, mind-blowing and quick sex. Not that Maggie was complaining, because she wasn’t. She herself couldn’t keep her hands still for one second because Alex was… Well… Alex. But the detective missed taking things slowly; she wanted to worship the other woman’s body just as she worshipped the woman herself. But mostly, Maggie wanted to see Alex, all of her. She wanted to love her with the lights on.

\----

“Danvers!” Maggie said just as Alex pick up the phone.

“Sawyer…” Alex replied and Maggie knew the other woman was smiling.

“What do you say, Netflix and pizza at my place tonight?” She asked, her heart beating a little faster, not knowing if the other woman was going to accept the invitation.

“I’ll bring a six pack!” Alex said simply.

“Great! I’ll be home by 7, feel free to come by anytime you want!”

“I’ll leave the DEO at 7 and I’ll need a shower, so I guess I’ll come over by 8?”

“Sounds great,” but Maggie didn’t want to lose the opportunity to spice things up a little, so she just said it a little lower than she had been talking, “But you know you can use my shower anytime you want right?”

Alex laughed on the other side of the line “Sawyer!” She reprimanded.

“I’m just saying Alex, you’re my girlfriend, you can use my shower.”

Maggie realized a little too late that she had said the “g”-word. They’ve never used it before, so her heart pounded against her chest waiting for some kind of answer from the DEO agent.

“Am I?” Alex cleared her voice and continued, “Your girlfriend, I mean?”

Maggie released a breath she didn’t realized she was holding and smiled. Only Alex could be that cute and that insecure at the same time.

“Yes, Danvers. Is that okay with you?” She had to ask.

“YES! Yes! It’s more than okay Maggie.”

“So… You’ll use my shower now?” Maggie asked laughing and Alex surprised her with her answer.

“I will, Sawyer. Only not today. See ya at 8.”

And the line was dead.

All Maggie could think for the rest of the day was on what she had planned for her and Alex that night. When it was 6 o’clock she couldn’t stay at the precinct any longer, he was too anxious, too nervous, too excited for paper work, so she left early. Driving her bike home she had an idea and without thinking too much about what Alex would think, she went for it and bought some candles.

Arriving home, Maggie thought that pizza and candles weren’t a good combination, so she decided to cook some pasta. As soon as things were slightly ready in the kitchen, she decided to text Alex.

_Hey, Danvers, I’m cancelling the six pack, just bring yourself and I hope you’re hungry –M._

Not a minute later Alex replied.

_oooh, i’m starving sawyer! but i confess now i’m intrigued –A._

Maggie smiled pleased with herself.

_That was my point. Now rush this shower and come over! –M._

_a girl gotta smell nice for her girlfriend, don’t rush me –A._

_I love this song –M._

_see ya xx –A._

When Alex knocked at her door, Maggie already had everything ready. Music was on, the dinner table was set carefully and had a little candle in the middle, the wine bottle was ready to be opened and there were candles in the bedroom too. She nervously fixed her hair and took a last look on the mirror before heading to the door. Maggie was wearing skinny jeans, a simple white shirt with a V-neck and she was barefoot, because she just loved being barefoot when she was at home.

The detective opened the door and found Alex Danvers wearing black pants, a black blouse and a black leather jacket, her hair was slightly messed because she drove her bike there, here helmet was in one of her hands. Maggie lost her breath for a second,her girlfriend was insanely hot.

“Wheeeew!” The detective said after regaining conscience.

“Dork!” Alex said with a pleased smile “Are you gonna let me in or not?”

“I will, but first gimme a kiss ‘cause I can’t wait any longer” Maggie said as she pulled Alex closer by the waist.

Alex kissed her passionately, like her whole world was about to end and the last thing she had left was that kiss. Maggie lost her balance for a moment and walked back, pulling the redhead inside her apartment. When Maggie felt Alex’ tongue on her lips, she opened them granting access and pushed the other woman against the door, making her back close it and extracting a low moan from her.

The helmet in Alex’ hand was making it difficult for her to feel Maggie the way she wanted, so she just let it fall to the floor with a big noise, which made both of the woman laugh. Now, with both hands free, Alex grabbed the brunette’s ass, bringing her even closer to her. It was Maggie’s turn to moan.

With this movement the detective realized that if she and Alex didn’t stop right there, they’d end up having sex against the door, ruining all Maggie’s plans for the night. So with all the strength she had, she pushed Alex away from her gently, giving small pecks on her lips.

“Wow, good evening to you too Ms. Danvers!” Maggie said with a smile.

Alex looked frustrated, Maggie could tell and it broke her heart because she was also frustrated. But it’d all be worth it.

“We have to eat, Alex, you were the one who said you were starving! Don’t look at me like I’ve stolen your candy, please.” Maggie tried another smile and put a lock of her girlfriend’s hair behind her ear.

“Okay, okay, Ms. Dimples, you know I can’t be mad at you when you smile at me…” Alex said with a giggle and took a look around Maggie’s apartment.

From the door she could see the dinner table set for two, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the counter and the smell… It was delicious.

“Wow!” She said, “What’s all this about?”

“Well, I wanted to treat you right…” Maggie confessed timidly.

“Aw, Maggie, you didn’t have to! This is too much, I don’t deserve it.”

“Shhhhh, shut it Danvers. You deserve SO much more, you’re an amazing woman. You deserve romance, candles, music, a home cooked meal, good wine and everything else I planned for tonight.”

Alex smiled and kissed Maggie on the lips before asking what else the woman had planned. Maggie just smiled and said “You’ll see…”

Dinner passed with Alex praising Maggie’s cooking skills and it got even better when she discovered the whole meal was vegan. Maggie had this thing for the vegan diet, Alex found it adorable. After dinner they sat on the couch with their glasses of wine and talked about their days. Maggie was never tired of hearing Alex talk about Aliens and guns and her missions; she heard everything fascinated by the agent’s work.

“Which movie do you wanna watch, Sawyer? Soon it’ll be too late to watch it, we both have work tomorrow morning.” Alex asked as she absently caressed Maggie’s hair.

“Oh, we won’t be watching any movie tonight Danvers. I still have one thing planned…” Maggie confessed nervously.

The DEO agent arched her eyebrows in question.

“Okay,” Maggie begun to say and stood up from Alex’ lap. “You stay here, I’ll fix some things in the bedroom and soon I come to get you okay?”

Alex smiled “Maggie Sawyer’s full of surprises today… I like it!”

And then Maggie was gone. She light all the candles she put on her room and set the one music she wanted Alex to hear, she also fixed her bed just in case Alex didn’t like the idea at all and wanted to sleep instead. So she went back for the living room to find Alex lay on the sofa. Gingerly she sat on the end of it, putting Alex’ head on her lap and caressing her locks.

“So Alex…” She begun to speak and her voice failed, so she cleared her throat and continued, “I want you to listen to one song, ‘cause it basically sums up my idea for tonight. It’s okay if you don’t like it, ok? I promise. I’m not trying to force you into anything… But I just thought this could be great, more than great, it could be different and amazing.” Alex smiled at her, telling her without saying that Maggie was rambling. “So, yeah, I’ll shut up now.”

Maggie put play on her cell phone and the song started.

_Damn, you look so good with your clothes on_  
_And I'm not trying to come off too strong_  
_But you know that I can't help it_  
_Cause girl you're beautiful_  
_I can't deny I want your body_  
_But I'm a gentleman_  
_So I'll be the one who takes it slowly_  
_Cause girl you're so beautiful_

Hearing the first verse, Alex already got the feeling of what Maggie wanted, so she got up from the couch and slowly straddled her, letting their bodies fit perfectly against each other. Maggie smiled sincerely and kissed Alex’s hands, positioning them on her neck. Then, Maggie kissed her lips tenderly and repeatedly until Alex opened her mouth. The detective deepened the kiss, but still with slow movements.

_I wanna love you with the lights on_  
_Keep you up all night long_  
_Darling I wanna see every inch of you_  
_I get lost on the way you move_  
_I wanna love you with the lights on_  
_Hold you till night's gone_  
_Darling I wanna see every inch of you_  
_I get lost on the way you move_  
_I wanna love you with the lights on_

Maggie put her hands on Alex’s tights and got up from the sofa, lifting the other woman up with her. Alex automatically put her legs around Maggie’s body, without ever breaking the kiss. The brunette walked them to the bedroom, smiling while Alex gently kissed her neck and her jaw. When they arrived in Maggie’s room, a sound of surprise escaped Alex’ lips when she saw the candles lightning up the room.

_I like the vibe in this hotel room_  
_I'd really like to get to know you_  
_Start discovering your secrets_  
_Underneath these very sheets_

Maggie sat Alex on the bed and slowly took her jacket off, letting it on the floor. She did the same to the black blouse and then took her own shirt off. It was her turn, then, to straddle Alex. She positioned herself on top of the other woman and kissed her jaw, her neck, that little place behind her ear, while Alex hands travelled around her back carefully. The women caressed each other and kissed so gently as if the other was going to break and it felt amazing. Every little part of Maggie’s body was tingling, earning to be touched by Alex’ hands.

_Your skin's so perfect up against me_  
_Your lips are talking when we don't speak_  
_And I never wanna leave this_  
_Cause there's so much left to see_

Their connection was beyond amazing and taking it slowly wasn’t so difficult after all.

“Let’s make love tonight, Danvers…” Maggie said with a smile as she took Alex’ bra.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it.  
> the song is Light On, by Shawn Mendes. you should listen, it's a great song!  
> comments and kudos are my life <3
> 
> twitter @greendanvers  
> tumblr noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
